


A Caged Bird

by CyndaKiwi



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Female Reader, Love Triangle, Mutant Reader, Romance, Torture, Violence, mentions of torture, readers gotta make tough choices, some other stuff, superhuman reader, tw:abuse (maybe?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyndaKiwi/pseuds/CyndaKiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this immediately after seeing Deadpool so apologies for any inaccuracies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Intro

"Stars shine bright through the summer night..." You sing through cracked dry lips, your bandaged hands shaking as they clutched the threadbare blanket close to your thin frame. Your hair was filthy and stuck to your sweaty face with a fine grip. You were going to die any day now, in some filthy dark warehouse with no windows and the stale smell of rotting wood hanging in the air.

"Of all the things that could go wrong..." You mutter softly as you cough weakly in between words. No one was listening anyways, so why not speak your mind?

"Miss (l/n)?" A smooth voice cuts through the silence. A door opens across from you, spilling light into the dark room. You shielded your eyes from the bright light with your left hand.

"Hello?" You called out in a raspy voice. Who could want you? More importantly, how did they know you?

"You're running out of time, so I'll make this quick. We can heal you for free, and even give you a few superpowers in the process. Would you like that?" The voice asks, getting nearer. It was a man, and he clearly wanted an answer from you quick.

"Y-yes please." You gasp out desperately. Relief flooded you at the thought of ending this pain. You didn't care what the price would be. You just wanted it to stop.

"Take her." The voice says just as you fade in and out of consciousness.

Everything passes as a blur, with bits a pieces sticking to your memory. 

When you finally come to, you're being strapped to a bed somewhere in a not so clean facility. You were also in a hospital gown.

"Ah, you're finally awake. What's your name, love?" A British man asks to your left. You turn your head to see a man standing next to your bedside with a smirk and a needle in his hand.

"(y-y/n)." You stutter out, curiously watching the stranger. He was tall and built, but also extremely intimidating.

"Such a pretty name for a pretty girl. I'm Ajax. You're awfully timid for a piece of street scum." He said softly, his smirk growing as he brushed his free hand along your jaw. You flinched at the gentle touch of calloused hands so close to your neck.

"Do you know what we're going to do to you?" He asks in a soft voice as he trails his fingertips to your chin. You shake your head, biting back a cry as he grips your chin tightly and forces you to look at him.

"Use your words." He commands in a threatening tone. You let out a breath and shiver slightly as he waits for you to talk.

"N-no, I don't know w-what's going to happen." You reply, your voice shaky and uneven.

"We're going to inject you with something that'll bind to your cells. Mutation is different for everyone, and it's only activated after being put under extreme stress. I, for example, had all of my nerve endings burnt. I don't feel pain. In fact, I don't feel much of anything." He adds leaning over you to whisper softly in your ear. His breath fanned over your neck and sent chills down your spine. He kept his grip on your chin, but lessened it just enough to stop causing you pain.

"I wonder what your power will be? Hopefully it won't take too long for it to show. It would be such a waste if you died." He whispered, his lips brushing over your earlobe as he leaned closer. He let go of your chin and backed away before picking up the needle from earlier. He flashed you a smirk before sticking it in your arm, taping it to your skin. The liquid poured into your veins at a steady pace.

He reached down and secured a gag in your mouth, preventing you from making any sound.

"Easy to scare, huh? Maybe you'll mutate faster than expected." He comments as he watched the fear dance across your face.

He reached out a hand and clamped it firmly on your neck, squeezing a little when you flinched. The fluid had finished pouring into your veins and quickly made its way through your main arteries. He squeezed tighter, leaning close to your face as you gasped and weakly strained against the leather straps.

"Good..." He muttered, smiling as your eyes dilated and turned a dark blue. He released your neck, allowing you to breathe freely.

"What's your superpower? Can you feel pain?" He asked, his hand gripping your hair and yanking hard. You cried out in protest mentally since you couldn't physically, making him frown. 

"Did you just speak?" He asked you, staring into your now (e/c) eyes. You shook your head no, the gag still in your mouth. You narrow your eyes and think to him 'no' in your head.

"You just did it... Are you telepathic or something?" He asks, reaching over to take the gag out of your mouth.

"I-I don't know." You say, your breath quickening slightly. You could sense his mind, like a glowing ball. Everything felt so open to you now, like your mind could feel everything you couldn't see or hear normally. You could feel the nerve endings in his body and how fried they were. Was this what it was like? Being a mutant?

You frowned when you looked over his body, every nerve ending friend to a crisp. You felt bad for him and his inability to feel.

He was too busy undoing the straps on your hands to notice your eyes glow green. It spread through the air, changing shape until it looked like thin tendrils made of mist. They hovered over your skin and traveled quickly down your body to undo the straps quietly.

"Ajax." You whisper quietly, reaching out a hand to touch his face.

"How did you-" his question was cut off as your hand made contact with the side of his face. His eyes widened, his entire body frozen in place as the green mist danced around his body. It touched his skin and lit up, which bathed you and him in a soft green light.

He groaned softly and leaned into your hand. You were attempting to fix his burnt nerve endings so he could feel again. 

"Fuck... What're you doing?" He asks you, his eyes closed as he leans into your touch. He sounds dazed as he murmurs to you.

"I'm fixing you." You reply with a small frown. You were trying, but some things can't be fixed. The nerves would temporarily repair, then break all over again. You tried harder, pressing your powers further with each second.

"Don't... Don't stop." He begs quietly, sighing in relief when you place your other hand on his chest. The more contact you had with him, the easier it was to fix his nerves.

He leaned over you until his nose brushed against yours gently. His breath hit your face in uneven waves. He seemed to be breathing heavily as you fixed his nerves and sent gentle waves of comfort pulsing through them.

"It's been so long..." He murmurs, resting his forehead against your own. Little by little, the nerves repaired themselves.

His eyes opened slowly to reveal a slight green hue to the whites of his eyes. They were dilated too, making it hard to tell what color his eyes were.

He surprised you by leaning forward to connect your lips with his. His eyes fluttered close as he kissed you softly with such carefulness it made you gasp. You were frozen under his body due to the shock of the situation.

In your panic, you shoved him off with both hands. It seemed to work just a little too well, pushing him hard into the wall. Your green hands glowed a fearsome red and seemed to move in smooth fluid movements, like blood.

"What the hell was that?" A woman runs in, sees Ajax on the floor, then glares at you. You sit up in the bed, the red mist swirling around you like a hurricane. Your heart was thumping in your chest and seemed to make the mist throb to the same rhythm.

Her consciousness seemed to grow stronger, as if she had more physical energy. She lunged at you with fists clenched tight and mind set ablaze with anger.

With the mist around you, she just barely managed to strike you. It was enough to render you unconscious. Your last thought was of how the ceiling looked so cracked and dirty.

You awoke to a bright light shining in your face. You tried to cover your eyes, but your hands were bound. Your mind felt sluggish and weak, and any attempt to summon up the mist failed.

"Finally awake." A familiar British voice cut through the silence and confusion.

Your heart rate picks up as you struggle against the straps. He chuckled and tightened the neck straps, making you whimper slightly from the pressure.

"Not so fun, is it? I'll come back for you later. Don't try anything or I'll break your pretty hands so hard they'll never work again." He threatens you before leaving. 

You shift and struggle against the restraints, panicking more by the second when you realize they won't budge.

"They're not gonna budge. Sorry sweetheart, but you're not going anywhere. How'd you end up in this shithole?" You turned your head to find the source of the voice.

A man was laying in a hospital bed similar to yours. He had short brown hair and more than a few scars. He was pretty handsome...

"I was half dead on the streets in some warehouse when some guy offered to fix me. So I said yes. And here I am, some freak in a shithole." You say with a sigh. You regret accepting their help, now that you thought about it.

"You mean you mutated already?" He asks, his eyes wide. You nodded slightly, afraid that you'd freak him out with your powers.

"What can you do?" He asks you with wide eyes.

"I-I'm not really sure. I can feel things that I couldn't before. Like, a second set of eyes. Its really hard to explain. I can also do some weird stuff with mist I guess? It's really weird. I know I can heal people too. And hurt them. I dunno how far it goes though. I can't really do it right now." You tell him with a sigh. You close your eyes and try to block out the useless stuff you can sense.

"Oh. How much torture did they put you through to get that?" He asks you in a concerned voice. You were confused before remembering what Ajax said about activating the mutated genes through extreme stress.

"Not a whole lot. He strangled me and that was it. I-I'm not really used to being attacked without having a way to fight back so I freaked out. I also flipped out and sort of hit Ajax? And then this crazy strong chick showed up and knocked me out." You tell him the story, frowning in confusion when he starts laughing. 

"His name isn't Ajax. It's Francis." He says between breaths of laughter. You smile at this odd man who's laughing despite being in a hell like this.

"Really? Good to know..." You say, laughing a little. It felt good to laugh. Now that you thought about it, you hadn't laughed in a while.

"What's your name?" He asks you after he's caught his breath.

"(Y/n). What's yours?" You ask him back. He smiles and answers.

"Wade. Wade Wilson. Nice to meet you, (y/n)." He says, smiling at you. You smile back and shift a little to get a better look at him.

"I'd shake your hand, but..." You trail off, smiling a little wider.

"Yeah." He says before going quiet. He keeps staring at you with this small smile on his face. You couldn't tell what he was thinking, since you weren't a mind reader.

"Hey. I think I can try to get out of these things now that I'm awake." You say, looking down at the straps. Talking was a little hard, but hopefully not for long.

You closed your eyes and let your mind channel the energy of the mist. You could feel it swirl in the air by your hands and through your hair. It was getting a little easier to do this.

The click of the strap releasing from around your neck made you sigh in relief.

Before you could go further, footsteps approached rapidly. Your eyes flew open in panic which caused the mist to evaporate in a split second.

"I have a surprise for you, Wade. Grab him. Bring the girl with, too." A group of guards grab Wade, leaving Francis to get you.

"Try anything and I'll snap your neck." He says in a casual voice as he unties the straps around your hands and feet.

You did as he asked, which was just walking down halls and going into a room with a glass case of some sort. Like a bed, but with a lid. What was it for?

Francis tied you to a chair and left you alone to deal with Wade. They were currently putting him inside the glass container, smiling and laughing when he struggled.

"Take a deep breath. You'll need it." He says to Wade before closing the lid. Wade began to gasp, as if he couldn't breathe. You tried to get up to help him, but the restraints wouldn't budge.

"Don't try anything or I'll kill him with my bare hands and make you watch." Francis threatened you again before waving his hand to dismiss the guards. 

Before he left, he stopped next to you and looked at Wade, who was watching the whole thing with wide eyes.

Francis knelt down to your level and moved aside your hair before forcing your head to turn away from him.

"She's mine, Wade. Don't you forget it." He says before pressing a kiss to your neck. Your hands shook and gripped the armrests as you tried with all your might not to snap and use the mist on Francis again.

He lingered for a minute before standing up and walking out the door. He shoots one last glance at Wade and you before leaving, locking the door behind him.

"Jesus Christ." You say breathlessly as you begin to shake all over.

"Wade I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I can't help you. I'm so fucking sorry." You say in a broken voice. You sob and bow your head, letting your hair fall into your face.

Wade begins to yell out in pain, causing you to look up at him. His skin was... Changing. It looked like it was burning off. Was this his mutation?

It finally stopped when it had spread all over his body. You tried sending mist out to help him, but people began to open the door. You hid your face by letting your hair fall in the way, blocking your view of the room. Thankfully you had stopped crying.

"Wow, I've seen some pretty shitty side effects to mutations. But this one takes the cake. You're one ugly fucker, aren't you?" You hear Francis say as the lid opens up. You silently sigh in relief when you hear Wade inhale deeply. At least he was still alive.

You glance up just as Wade head butts the tough lady, making her growl and lunge at him. Francis prevents this from happening, saying something about him getting what he deserved.

The woman leaves, with Francis following.

"Oh, poor little (Y/n). See what kind of monster your friend has become?" He spits out as he forces you to look at Wade. He's looking back at you as he gasps for breath in the glass bed.

"What do you see when you look at him?" He asks you, kneeling down next to you.

"Someone who needs help." You answer truthfully with wide eyes and damp cheeks.

"Hmph. What do you see when you look at me?" He asks after a minute of watching Wade.

"Someone who I tried to help, but doesn't want it." You say as you look up at him.

"You're right. I don't want your help. I want you. Do you have any idea what people would pay for someone that could keep them healthy and alive forever? Oh, the things you could do for someone. I had a taste, and I'm already hooked. Once we have you tagged and collared, you'll do whatever I want. Like kill Wade." He goes on, sending a glare at the burned man.

"I'll be back for you later. As for Wade, I'll let him sit for a few days." Francis states before staring at Wade for a few seconds. He turns around, leans down, and presses a surprisingly tender kiss to your forehead before exiting the room.

"Fuck. Alright, shit." You say under your breath as you try to undo the straps around your hands. You manage to get out of them, but you end up feeling light headed afterwards. Maybe this is a side effect of using your powers too much?

You shake your head slightly and stumble over to where Wade is currently gasping for breath. He has a lit match in his hand. How it got there, you don't know.

"Run." He gasps out before tossing it over to the vent. Your eyes go wide as you run towards the door. He's gonna blow the machine to bits, probably killing you too.

You take a chance and fall to the ground, letting the mist form around you in a protective shield. If this didn't work, you'd be toast. Literally.

The last thing you heard was a large explosion and some swearing before everything went dark.

You awoke to the sight of someone kneeling over you. Everything was hot and smokey, with ash falling from the ceiling.

"W-Wade..?" You cough out, hoping he's the one towering over you.

"No, love. It's me." A voice says, picking you up gently. It was Francis, and you couldn't do much to stop him. Everything was boiling hot.

Your head rolled to the side, giving you a view of the room. Everything was in shambles while also being on fire. The ceiling was collapsing in, raining down ash on you. A figure was slumped on the ground with a large metal rod through their chest. Somehow, they were still moving and somewhat alive.

You looked over Francis's shoulder just as he carries you out. You had one last glimpse of the figure just as they looked at you.

You gasped when you realized it was Wade laying there.

"Wade!" You call out just as Francis carries you out. He stretched his hand out weakly just as a large cloud of ash rained down, blocking your vision.

You blacked out again.

"Hey. (Y/n). Hey... Welcome back." Your eyes flutter open again to see Francis. You try to sit up but end up wincing in pain and falling back again.

"Take it easy. You were pretty badly burnt, but its a lot better than what it could've been. You should be dead. I'm glad you're not." He adds as he tucks a strand of hair behind your ear. His hand rested on your cheek for a few seconds before he pulled away. 

You didn't realize you were hurt. Not until you glanced down.

A large white bandage was wrapped around your right arm from the elbow all the way to the hand. It felt stiff and stung a little when you tried to move it. A small bandage was on your left cheek, but that seemed to be it. You felt weak and sore all over though.

"How am I still alive?" You croak out, your throat dry and raspy.

"You used your powers long enough to create a shield around you. But you passed out afterwards." He clarifies as he reached over to grab a glass of water. You accept it and sip gratefully, glad when the water soothes your dry throat.

"Wade isn't dead. He has this regeneration power that prevents him from doing so. I... I can't feel pain again either." He adds, looking away. You closed your eyes and focused. His nerve endings were back to being burnt.

You reach out a hand to him, which he doesn't take.

"We can try again, if you'd like." You say quietly.

"Promise you won't attack me again?" He says in a teasing tone as he takes your hand.

"Yeah." You say as the green mist makes its way down your arm and into his. He sighs in relief and closes his eyes as it swirls around him.

He ends up resting his head in the crook of your neck with his arms propping him up on either side of himself. His warm breath hit your exposed skin in uneven intervals. One of your hands was over his heart with the other one on the side of his head. He was getting better, and surprisingly he was almost healed.

"I'm almost done." You say quietly as you pull back one of your hands. He reaches up and presses it back to his chest over his heart and holds it there. He leans back down and rests his forehead against your neck gently.

"What're you-?" You were cut off by the sensation of soft lips brushing against your pulse. You let out a breath of air that would've been the tail end of your question. 

You press your hands to his shoulders and push gently, feeling exposed beneath him as he presses soft kisses to your neck. You weren't familiar with the sensation and tried to push him off.

He pulls away enough to look you in the eyes. The green was slowly fading from the whites of his eyes, but his eyes were still dilated.

"Sorry." He says before slowly standing up. You sit up and take a deep breath, staring at the man before you. He confused you deeply and made you lose yourself.

"Get dressed. You'll start your training today." He says bluntly before leaving suddenly. 

You take the time to reflect on everything that's happened. In the past day, you beat death, got superpowers, made a friend, lost him, and have been kidnapped. 

What a day.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! It's unedited, and I am very sorry for any mistakes or plotholes or just bad writing >~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated! I plan to update every Sunday (it was going to be Saturday, but I messed up something) it's a day late because my internet sucks. Hope you enjoy, and plot suggestions are appreciated! I already have an ending planned out, but the journey there is relatively unplanned. And yep, there will most likely be a sequel for this series!

"Why? Why did you help those asshats!? They did this to me, and you're still helping them!? This is all your fault!" Wade yells as he runs toward you with a knife in his hands. You couldn't move out of the way. It was as if your guilt had frozen you to the spot, ensuring your fate.

The knife felt like a thousand knives sinking into your skin in various parts of your body. A pool of blood already sat at your feet and stained Wade's shoes a dark crimson.

"You lied to me." He whispers before shoving you backwards. So this was how you died. Killed by someone you thought was your friend. To be fair, it was sort of your fault.

As your eyes closed, you couldn't help but think of how glad you were that Wade was okay.

\---

You sat up in your bed for the thousandth time, your heart racing and blood pounding. It was the same nightmare you've been having for a little over a year now.

The door creaks open to reveal Francis. He must have heard you, since you sometimes talked in your sleep if the nightmare was too vivid.

"Hey. You alright? I heard you yell, so I came." He says softly as he slowly approaches you. You nod and get out of bed, your hair a mess.

He pulls you into a tight hug with his chin resting atop your head. The steel collar around your neck was wedged uncomfortably between you two, but you didn't mind. You had gotten used to it a long time ago.

"We've got a mission today. I'm gonna bring you with as backup, okay? You'll be at a distance on a motorcycle. I'll give you a signal if I need any help. Get dressed and meet me in the garage. And for fucks sake, don't do anything stupid." He adds before pulling away to look at you. You nod and stay quiet, sitting patiently as you wait for him to say something else.

"I'll be in the garage waiting." He says before kissing you on the forehead and exiting your room. You blankly put on a black one piece suit with a zipper on the front. It had a high collar with long sleeves and resembled a cat suit of some sort. It covered up the metal collar on your neck, too.

You sit back on your bed and put on your black boots with the knives in them. Ajax made sure you always had a backup in case your powers somehow didn't work or drained you too much. 

You grabbed your black and yellow helmet with gloves before exiting the room. 

"Hey kitty cat." One of the guards says, gesturing to your helmet. It looked like it had cat ears, giving you a nickname among the workers.

You don't reply, as per usual, and keep walking until you reach your bike. You climb onto your black and yellow bike and wait patiently for an order from anyone, like you're supposed to.

"Hey Bumblebee. You forgot something." Francis says from behind you with something in his hands. He holds it out for you to grab, and you realize it's your gun. It shoots energy blasts with varying effects, depending on what type of mist you used on it.

You slide the hand gun into the holster on your belt. It's a lot bulkier than most hand guns, but it makes up for it in power.

"Be careful." He says to you with a frown before putting on his own helmet and walking off. You stay silent and blank, waiting until it was time to leave.

\---

The mission was going well so far. You didn't have to intervene yet, and no one tried stopping Ajax, so all was good. 

You were currently following the squad down a highway a good distance behind them. All was well. That is, until a red blur dropped down from a bridge and into one of the cars.

You swerved to a stop after a few cars were flung around. Its not like you were going to help. Ajax could handle it. And if he couldn't, he would call you.

When you started seeing bodies was when you started to get a little concerned. Cars were piled up along with bodies and large pools of blood.

"Boss?" You said into the mic on your helmet, waiting for an answer. Dead silence was all you got back. You frowned and pulled out one of your knives as you dismounted the bike. 

"Ajax!" You yell out, searching through the wreckage for your boss. You were going against his orders, but your top priority was to serve him. You couldn't do that if he was dead... 'He can't be dead...'

"Ajax!" You yell out again when you spot him. A large sword was put straight through his chest dangerously close to his heart. He was still alive, but barely.

You draw your gun and look around for whoever just impaled Ajax. 

"Get outta here, (Y/n). He'll kill you." Ajax says weakly from behind you.

"Not gonna happen, boss." You call over your shoulder, glancing back to look at him. He was pale, but still breathing. Your main mission was to always make sure your handler stayed alive. To leave would be to go against that mission.

A fist suddenly hit your helmet, knocking you flat on your back. You quickly roll out of the way, narrowly avoiding another fist. It left an indentation in the concrete.

A large metal man towered over you with a menacing scowl. You roll to the side and aim your gun at his face, your helmet slightly cracked.

"Who are you?" The metal man asks in a thick accent. You stay silent and click the safety off of the gun instead.

"Difficult one, eh?" He says before reaching forward and gripping the helmet enough to yank it off. 

Your hair shined in the sunlight and spread out around you, giving the look that a halo of light was surrounding you. Your (e/c) eyes narrowed at the metal man before you began to summon your mist.

"(Y/n)?" A voice prevented you from firing and made the mist swirling around you dissipate.

"Wade?" You ask, your eyes wide as you lower your gun. You look around, searching for the source of his voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The masked man yelled at you as he waved his hands around frantically. It was Wade, no doubt about it. He was alive.

"Wait, what the hell are you doing here?" You shoot back, raising your gun to aim at him. He was bad news. Ajax had said that the man had killed a lot of people. And his main target was your handler.

"Well excuse you! I was on a revenge mission to go after Francis because he fucked up my face!" He shouts, getting angrier by the second.

"Oh. So you're the one who stabbed him?" You ask, channeling mist into the gun. This man made you feel angry. Not a normal anger, but a hollow one. You didn't question it and instead focused on the red mist swirling through the air.

"Yeah. Why?" He says, looking at you with his head tilted to the side. You narrow your eyes at him and prepare to fire the gun.

A sharp pain in the side of your head makes you drop the gun and sends the world spinning. A few seconds later, you're out like a light.

\---

 

Your eyes fly open suddenly as you sit up in an unfamiliar room. Your mind is in overdrive, buzzing around as you search for any clues as to why you're here.

You take a step out from under the warm blanket and immediately fall to the wooden floor with a loud thud.

Someone opened the door and ran over to you faster than you could mentally scan to see who it was.

"Jesus, aren't you eager to get up today?" A familiar voice said from above you. You rolled over to stare at Francis, who was bloody and bruised, but still functioning.

"Well, the iron giant knocked you out and then tried to lecture our friendly neighborhood psychopath. I made a run for it and brought you with." He said the last part in a soft voice, reaching out to brush your cheek lightly. 

Francis...

You immediately reached for your neck, only to find the metal collar gone. You felt... Free. Like you could actually think straight for once. Granted, you were a little dizzy, but other than that, you felt normal.

"Oh." You breathe out, thinking back to everything that happened. How long had you been with Francis and his men? Days? A few years? For some reason, you couldn't remember any of it clearly. It was as if the past was a large blurred puzzle with pieces missing and out of place. It gave you a headache. Were you just in a fight?

You unzip the front of your suit down to your waist and yank it off to stare at your torso, searching for any major scarring near your stomach. You must've gotten wounded from the fight, right?

"You're fine, love." He says in a soothing tone, putting a hand on your shoulder. His other hand was pressed to his chest where blood was still fresh.

You quickly zip up the suit and lean forward to grab his hand, looking at the wound. It looked terrible...

"It's not that bad." He says in a casual tone. He couldn't feel the damage, but that didn't mean it wasn't there.

"Take off your shirt and let me look at that." You command him, frowning when you realized the wound went all the way through. He does as you ask and sits down on the bed. You stand up and place a hand on his bare chest over his wound, closing your eyes to concentrate better.

"Mm... Who needs a healing factor when they have someone like you around?" He says in a joking tone, leaning into your touch. You sigh and continue to heal his wounds, placing a hand on his face to heal him faster. The wound was too close to his heart for your liking.

"Be careful. Please. I won't always be around to fix you, and there are some sounds even I can't heal." You warn him, begging slightly. He turns his head and plants a kiss on the inside of your wrist softly in response.

"There will always be a you and I. Always." He whispers, making you break your concentration. You stumble away from him in confusion, your mind a whirlwind of conflicting emotions. Your head began to hurt as you tried to make sense and fill in the gaps in your mind. Didn't you hate him?

"What-? No... No, I hated you. I was afraid of you. You tortured Wade a-and I..." You stutter out, fear building inside of you as the memories piece themselves together enough to instill a type of urgent panic inside of you.

"Darling, please calm down." He begged, standing up and taking a step towards you. You stumble backwards and fall, hitting the ground hard. You shake your head in confusion and crawl backwards, away from Francis.

"No... Y-you almost killed Wade a-and I shouldn't trust you. Why do I have such blind faith and trust in a monster like you?" You ask him, yelling as your confusion and fear grows. You stop moving when your back hits a wall abruptly.

Francis glances down at your neck briefly before looking you in the eye. He looks distraught, but keeps calm as he kneels down to you at eye level.

"I'll be right back. I have something that will help you, okay? Stay here." He tells you before standing up, sliding a shirt on before leaving. You stand up when you're sure he's gone and grab your helmet. It's got a crack on it, but it'll function for now.

"There's no way I'm sticking around to find out what he's going to do next." You mutter to yourself as you put on the helmet. There wasn't any weapons nearby, so you grabbed a small pair of surgical scissors laying in a first aid kit.

Time to go...

You put the scissors in your sleeve and yank your gloves back on before opening the door and leaving, mentally scanning the area every few seconds to see if anyone was heading your way.

Where was the exit?

You rounded the corner and nearly tripped from the shock. You had almost run into a single guard, who appeared to be guarding a hallway of some sort. Luckily, his back was to you.

With as much power as you could manage, you made yourself nearly invisible and undetectable. You crept up behind him and gripped the scissors in your hand before lunging forward and burying the scissors in his neck. He let out a gurgling sound before staggering away from you and falling. You try not to gag as you pull the scissors out and wipe them on his shirt before moving on. You couldn't help but feel guilty, but chose to push the feeling aside and move on.

Suddenly, all the minds you could sense were on high alert. They were looking for something... That something was you. You quickened your pace and scanned more often. Of course killing off the guard would've alerted the rest of them! They would've noticed something was off when one guard didn't respond.

Finally, you came across a door that looked promising. With a push, it opened to reveal a cloudy sky and a run down neighborhood with tall buildings all around. 

The question was, where to go now? You didn't have any friends, and everyone you knew was either an enemy or friends with Francis. Right now, your only option would be to wander around looking for leads on the one person you could call a friend.

"Wherever you are, Wade, I'm coming." You say to yourself as you head out into the city. He's a mercenary, so he must hang out in places like the run down areas of the city.

'Where exactly do people like Wade hang out at? Time to find out, I suppose. It's not like I've got a better plan.' You say mentally as you begin to walk. Wade would have some answers, hopefully.

With that thought in mind, you set out into the city, sticking close to alleyways and dimly lit places as you searched for a bar that Wade might go to. It was as good as a place to start as any. 

Eventually, after a few hours of wandering around, you decided to start making money. By making money, you meant stealing it from people. It wasn't very hard, just a quick slip of the hand. You had done it before plenty of times before.

You bump into someone with your shoulder, muttering a quick sorry. As soon as they were far enough away, you checked to see what they had in their wallet. Thankfully, it had been in their back pocket and almost as easy to grab as it was to spot.

There was some cash, few gift cards, a pen and paper, and an odd card with the name "St Margaret's home for wayward girls" on it. By the looks of the logo and info on it, it wasn't a home. Maybe a bar of some sort? 

You decide to head over to where the address is, since it wasn't very far. It looked like it might be helpful, or at least interesting enough to investigate.

As soon as you walked into the place, you realized it was in fact, a bar. By the looks of it, a pretty tough bar too.

You walk over to the bar and stand in a casual stance. Your helmet was still on, which you considered an advantage since it would make it difficult for anyone to identify you.

The bartender walks over, with long hair and glasses. He looks you over before setting down the glass he was cleaning.

"What can I get for ya?" He asks you, looking at your mask with a small bit of confusion and curiosity.

You pull out the pen and paper and write down something before sliding it across the countertop.

"Not much of a talker, huh?" He says with a small huff of breath as he picks up the paper and reads it. He stares at it with an odd expression before handing it back to you.

"Sorry... I don't know a Wade Wilson." He says in a casual tone. You can tell he was lying, but for what reason, you didn't know.

You point to the photograph of Wade and a woman that was stuck behind him on the glass cabinet of alcohol. He sighs and looks at it before looking back at you.

"How do I know you're not some crazy stalker trying to kill him?" He asks you in a skeptical tone. You roll your eyes and yank off the helmet, setting it down on the counter with a thud.

"I'm looking for him because we're... Friends. Of sorts. He knows me because I helped him out a while ago and I need him to return the favor." You tell the bartender with a carelessly lazy expression. You watched him and waited for an answer, crossing your arms over your chest as you stood and waited.

You kept your mind open and scanning for a reaction, keeping tabs on everyone in the room in case a fight broke out.

A large man walks past you, muttering a gruff "I'd hit that" before making a move to grab your ass. You swing out your hand with the scissors in them and stop just before it hit his eye. You didn't have to look to see you had startled him.

"Don't bother." You say in a bland tone, turning to look at him with slightly glowing red eyes. The large man stops for a minute before walking away with a slightly intimidated expression.

"Who the hell are you?" The bartender asks, confusion and alertness in his voice and expression.

"(Y/n). Nice to meet you." You say sarcastically, holding out a gloved hand to shake his. He hesitantly accepts and shakes it.

"Right... Well, I'll tell Wade you're looking for him. Come here during the day, and if he wants to meet up with you, he'll be here." He tells you in a skeptical tone before going back to work. You pick up your helmet and leave, carefully putting it back on before stepping back outside into the night. Hopefully Wade would be there by tomorrow. If not, you would have to beat the information out of the bartender. And that wouldn't end well.

You did as the man had asked and came the next day during the daytime, spending the rest of the night stealing from people and just getting used to the streets. 

"So you're back." The bartender stated ad he opened the door for you. You nod and walk inside, scoping out the place. There's a man standing there in a black sweater with the hood covering his face. You pull off your helmet, knowing full well that it was Wade.

"So you're not dead. Did you come to try and kill me again? Francis decide you could finish the job instead?" He ask, anger apparent in his tone. You scoff and set the helmet on a table.

"I came for answers. Last time I saw you, you were in a burning building with a piece of metal stuck clean through you. I dunno how long it's been, or how many times I must've seen you since. I can't remember things I should, and I thought you could help." You tell him, a hand going up to touch your neck. There was still a ring around your neck from having the collar on for so long. He stays quiet before sighing and stepping forward.

"You uh, you tried killing me a few days ago. You weren't acting right. Like you hated me and wanted to protect Francis." He spat out the last part with venom. You closed your eyes and sighed, remembering a part of it.

"Well, now Francis is after both of us. I don't know much about that fight, but I am sorry." You tell him in an apologetic tone.

"Did you have a metal collar on earlier?" He suddenly asks you in an urgent tone. You nod, confused as to what that has to do with anything.

"So that's how he... Alright, apology accepted." He tells you, confusing you further.

"What does that collar have to do with anything?" You ask him with arms crossed and eyes narrowed in confusion.

"It's how Francis controls mutants. He puts a collar on them and controls them. Usually, he just sells them to the highest bidder, but he kept you." He tells you in a slightly disgusted tone. You sit down suddenly, your eyes wide with a feeling of fear and disgust growing in your stomach. You felt like you would be sick.

"God... What the fuck? What the actual fucking fuck? Why the hell did he want me? What the hell did he do to me?" You say with increasing panic. You felt like you were going to vomit.

You wrap your arms around yourself and try to control your rising panic. Tears threatened to spill onto your cheeks as you forced the urge to vomit down.

"Hey. I'm going to find him, and I'm going to kill him, okay? He's never gonna bother you again." He says in a soothing tone, placing both hands on your shoulders as he crouches down in front of you. You take a shaky breath and nod, steadying yourself before opening your eyes.

"I want in."


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates. School has got me buried, and between testing and projects, I've had almost no time to write. It isn't edited, so expect errors and overall bad writing. Like, really bad writing. Sorry guys.

"So this is where you live?" You say in a curious tone, looking at the yard with interest. It didn't look like much from the outside. A broken down car with a few bloody rags hanging off of it and various pieces of garbage littered the lawn. Looks could be deceiving though.

"Yeah. There's this blind old black lady who lives there too. She's like the Robin to my Batman. But older, and black, and blind." He tells you, kicking aside some stuff before walking inside. You follow him with a curious glance, looking around before stepping inside.

It was fairly messy as well as smelly inside. Deciding it would be pointless to keep it on, you tugged off your helmet and looked at the equally messy interior with more detail.

"I'm home!" He calls out, yanking off his mask and stepping into some blue crocs. 

"And you've brought a friend. Are you finally gettin laid?" An old woman asks as she walks into the room, nearly tripping over a Roomba.

"No, but the offer still stands." He says in a teasing tone, looking back at you. You roll your eyes at him and continue to look around. Man, this place was a mess... Do they even know how to clean?

"And here's my room. I don't have an extra bed, so we can share if you want." He casually adds, looking back at you.

"Okay." You say indifferently. You didn't mind. Why should you? It's not like anything is going to happen.

"I was joking, but if you really don't mind..." He clarifies, trailing off his sentence.

"Why should I mind? It's not like you're gonna kill me in my sleep." You tell him in a neutral tone. You honestly didn't care where you slept, as long as it was a functioning bed. Or couch. Or even the floor.

"Well, I dunno, maybe it's the fact that you're gonna be sleeping in a bed with a really deformed freak who-"

"Wade, I don't care what you look like. At all. And you're gonna be sleeping with the enemy. Literally." You cut him off, firing back an extremely valid point.

"You're not the enemy. Francis is." He points out to you.

"Well I might as well be, since I've been helping that fuckface for who knows how long." You argue back, dropping your helmet down next to the bed.

"You didn't have a choice." He states as he digs through the dresser for something. You sigh, realizing there would be no point in arguing with him.

"Here. I don't think you wanna sleep in that superhero suit. As hot as it would be, it's gotta be uncomfortable." He says as he tosses you a shirt. It's going to be huge on you, but at this point you really didn't care. You took off your boots and socks before standing up to unzip the front of your "supersuit".

"The bathroom is down the ha- Holy shit! Warn me the next time you decide to get naked!" He exclaims, covering his eyes. You stop with the top half of your suit unzipped. You just keep unzipping it and step out of the tight material before walking over to Wade.

"Where do I put this?" You ask, holding out the suit. You know it'll bother him, seeing you in nothing but a bra and underwear, but you really don't care.

"I-oh fucking hell, (Y/n)! Are you trying to kill me?" He exclaims, snatching the suit away as he closes his eyes. You snicker and put on the black shirt he gave you, watching as it went almost down to your knees. It was far more comfortable than your suit, and it smelled nice too.

"I hope you're dressed this time." He grumbles as he opens the door. His eyes seem to linger on the shirt before looking back up at you.

"We really need to get you some real clothes. I'm not gonna get used to seeing you like... This." He says, looking over your outfit for a bit longer.

"Would it helped if I just walked around naked all the time?" You ask, trying to keep a straight face as you messed with him.

"I-uh, I gotta go check something. I think I left the stove on." He says suddenly before leaving. You stand still for a few seconds in confusion, but eventually just shake your head and flop down on the bed.

Your gun was gone, meaning that at the moment, all you could do was heal people. And Wade could heal almost everything but his skin, which meant you were useless for the time being. 

You climbed under the covers of the blanket and tried to fall asleep. You were exhausted, so sleep came easy.

When you woke up, quite some time had passed. It was dark outside, which meant a few hours at least had passed. You were surprisingly warm under the blankets. Something wasn't right...

You tried sitting up, but something gripped you tight and prevented you from moving. You held your breath, realizing that you could hear someone else's breathing from next to you.

"Wade? What the hell is he doing?" You whisper quietly to yourself, gasping a little when he pulled you in closer. It was really warm and comfy, but his face was only a few inches from yours.

"Wade? Wade!" You said softly as you shook him to try and wake him up. His eyes fluttered open and stayed half closed as he looked around.

"Vanessa?" He murmurs sleepily, slight confusion written on his face as he stares at you.

"No... It's (Y/n). Wade, what the hell is going on? I fall asleep alone and then wake up like this." You say, gesturing to the arms that still held you in place.

"Oh... Oh shit, I'm sorry. I was really tired and you were super warm and I-" He started rambling out an apology with wide eyes. He was certainly awake now.

"Wade, it's fine. I just wanted to know how this happened. Next time, wake me up so I don't accidentally kill you, alright?" You cut him off, laying back down.

"So you're not super grossed out that I tried snuggling with you?" He asks, making you laugh a little.

"Wade, why would I be grossed out? I told you I didn't mind, you just have to tell me beforehand." You clarify in a casual tone. You really didn't mind, but a heads up would be nice.

"No, it's the fact that uglier Freddy Krueger just tried surprise snuggling with you in your sleep. That's what you should be kinda really grossed out by." He tells you with raised eyebrows. You roll your eyes and turn to lay on your side to face him completely.

"I don't care what you look like. At all. As far as I'm concerned, you're still the same guy I met at the freaky hospital. You've just got magic super healing." You add on, looking him dead in the eyes. He stares at you for a few seconds before looking away.

"This really doesn't bother you?" He asks quietly, glancing at you with a mixed expression.

"Not at all. Hey, why should it matter? You're still you. Nothing's gonna change that." You ask him, putting a hand on his face to make him look at you. He sighs a little and looks away again.

"Let's just try to get some sleep, okay? We can still snuggle if you want to." You offer him with a half smile. He nods and rolls over to face you.

"Ever spooned before?" He asks, making you frown and shake your head. 

"Roll over with your back to me." He directs you with a hand gesture. You comply and gasp a little when his arm snakes around your waist and pulls you to him.

"Are you fine with this?" He asks, pulling his arm back a little. You place your hand over his, keeping it in place as you nod and close your eyes.

"Goodnight, Wade."

\---

When you woke the next morning, you were slightly confused as to why you were so warm. you blinked a few times and yawned before remembering last night. Your hand was still over Wade's with your fingers entwined.

"You awake?" He suddenly asks from behind you. With another heavy yawn, you nod and reply with a soft 'mmhmm'.

"How long have you been awake?" You ask him with a lazy smile, turning to look at him. He grins at you and moves his hand from under the blanket.

"A while. I didn't wanna wake you or get up. You smell really nice, y'know that?" He says quietly, still a little tired. You roll your eyes and yawn again in response.

"How good?" You ask him, teasing just a bit as you lean towards him.

"Really good." He responds in a low tone, leaning just a bit closer to you. His eyes flick down to your lips before looking back up at your eyes. His eyes close halfway as he leans in a bit closer, catching you off guard when his lips connect with yours softly.

You lean into it with a soft sigh. It felt so damn good...

You pull back suddenly, your eyes wide with shock. You were struggling to catch your breath as you pulled away from him slightly.

"Why'd you stop?" He whines, placing soft kisses along your neck.

"Wa-ah! Wade..." You moan halfway through your sentence as he kisses a particularly sensitive spot on your neck.

"Wade, wait." You say with your hands on his shoulders. He pulls back to look up at you, an unreadable expression on his face.

"You're making a mistake, Wade. Please, let's not overcomplicate this and just work on taking out Francis. You don't want to do this." You warn him with wide eyes. He looks away with a shocked and regretful expression.

"I'm gonna go back to bed." You say quietly before laying down with your back to him. He sighs and gets up, his footsteps growing farther and farther away before a door slams and everything goes quiet.

Some time later, Wade comes back into the room. You hadn't fallen asleep and didn't try to act like you didn't hear him, so you rolled over and sat up in the bed with an unreadable expression.

"Hey, I'm back. So, we need to go get you a functioning weapon since you don't really have one at the moment. So while I run out and also grab a few other things, you'll be at the bar with my friend. Ignore him if he hits on you, and don't go anywhere until I come back. Got it? Oh, and here's your suit. Get dressed quickly so we can get rolling, okay?" He says, tossing you your suit before walking out. He seemed back to normal, but he might just be faking it... You didn't want to dig through his head to find out. It felt wrong and invasive.

You shook the thoughts from your head and got dressed quickly. You were grateful for the helmet that covered your face. It made it a little easier to face Wade, especially after what happened.

The drive there was fairly quick, and just like last time, the bar was packed.

"Just don't start any fights, okay?" Wade says to you before walking off. You roll your eyes at him. With your helmet on and somewhat clean, you walk into the packed bar again.

"Oh great, it's you. Don't break anything, got it?" The bartender, whom you hadn't learned the name of, pointed at you warningly before going back to wiping down the counter. You rolled your eyes and took a seat, noting the type of people come in and out of the bar.

"Do you have anything else I could wear? I feel like I stand out just a bit." You write on a napkin, sliding it across the heavy wooden countertop to the man. He looks over it and nods before gesturing to the back room door.

"I got some clothes that might fit you. Dunno if you'll like em, but you'll fit in. They're from an ex, not a current girlfriend, if you're wondering." He adds, watching as you follow him to a room with supplies and a cardboard box with a name scrawled on it in illegible sharpie.

"Here. Uh, they're kinda... Short. You can change in the closet over there." He points to a closet before handing you the box and leaving.

When you come out with your suit and helmet in one hand and the empty box in the other, you can't help but feel like you're wearing far less clothing than before.

A tight black dress, black heels, and a black purse that looked as though it could hold nothing more than a phone and a tube of lipstick. Great, now you looked like a hooker. At least you fit in now.

"I swear to god, this is a sign for you to stop dating strippers. Dear lord, this is worse than being homeless." You tell the bartender, shoving your old outfit into the box and setting it on the counter.

"Not gonna lie, you'd be a pretty hot stripper." He points out, raising his eyebrows at you as if he were suggesting a future career opportunity for you.

"Not gonna lie, you'd be pretty hot with your head on a stick." You shoot back in the same tone, watching as he raises his hands in a shrug before walking off.

"Here. You look like you need a drink." He tells you about an hour later, sliding a bottle of beer across the countertop. You take a sip of it and nod gratefully to him. You needed the alcohol badly. It would temporarily block out all the confusion you were currently keeping at bay. You took another long drink and pushed the thoughts of Wade out of your head.

Somewhat of a hush falls over the crowd as a group of people walk in. You feel yourself go pale as you mentally check to see who it is.

"How can I help you?" The bartender asks the group, watching them cautiously. You stop listening to whatever they have to say as your heart beat pounds in your ears. This is it then, huh? 

"And it looks like we killed two birds with one stone. Hello, (Y/n)." Ajax says as he turns and smiles at you. He gestures to the woman standing next to the bartender, and she grabs him by the neck and slams him up against the wall. He gasps for breath as everyone draws their guns on Ajax and his team.

"If you don't want your friend here to get his neck snapped, then I suggest you come with us." He whispers in your ear, knowing full well that you'd comply.

You stand up and look at the floor, fear in your eyes. Your hands were shaking, but you did everything within your power to look semi-calm. The woman dropped the bartender and took a step away from him.

"Let's go get our other bird, then." He says to his crew of people before placing a hand on your back, forcing you to walk out of the place. You glance one last time back at the bartender with a pleading expression before you're shoved outside into the cold night.

"I don't take kindly to pets of mine running off and biting me in the process." He says in a cold tone. Your breath is coming out in shallow puffs as you stare at the concrete pavement beneath you.

"Look at me." He demands through clenched teeth, gripping your chin and forcing you to look up at him with a painful grip. A small whimper escapes your lips as his grip increases. A very brief expression of sorrow flies across his face before it's gone and replaced with the same cold, hard stare from before. His grip lessened to a bearable level though.

"Get the girl from the whorehouse. I'll take care of this one." He tells his team, releasing his grip on you before grabbing you roughly by the arm and dragging you off in the opposite direction.

You were shoved into a black car suddenly, causing your head to hit the dashboard. You were too terrified to notice if any pain had resulted from the abrupt shove.

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult?" Ajax asks you as he slides into the drivers seat next to you. He had an unreadable expression on his face, making it harder for you to judge what he was thinking. You were too tired to try and look to see what he was feeling.

"You know I love you, which makes this harder for me. I just want what's best for you and all you do is push me away. Is there someone else, someone better than me?" He says with a heavy sigh, glancing at you before asking you a question you never would've anticipated. "Have you fallen for Wade?" 

You stay quiet and look out the window with wide eyes. You didn't know the answer to that question. It wasn't a definite yes or no because you honestly weren't sure after everything that happened.

"Did he make a move on you?" He asks in a slightly more urgent tone, looking over at you. You let out a breath of air and nod slowly. He visibly tenses and stays silent. Your fear grew when you realized he was angry. He was far more dangerous when he was mad.

"You hate me, but it won't be like that forever. I promise." His uttered promise made you nervous. What was he going to do? Kill Wade? But he can't die...

His hand suddenly closed over yours, making you jump. He raises it to his lips and presses kisses to your wrist.

"I love you always." He murmurs against your wrist softly, all apparent anger long gone from his face. The car hummed quietly as he pulled to a stop in front of a massive broken down boat(?) with people all buzzing around it. What was kinda weird was that it didn't look entirely like a boat and it was way too big and modern looking to be broken due to age.

You were parked in the shadows, the car hidden from view. Why had he picked this spot, you weren't sure. But something was very wrong.

"I'm sorry." He whispers before yanking you over to him by your wrist. You panic and try to shove yourself off of him, but before you can make any real progress, he pulls out something circular and metal. 

A collar.

"No! Ajax, please. Don't do this. I love you. Don't do this to me." You beg him as tears begin to stream down your face. He freezes with one hand on your face and the other holding a metal collar. His arm shakes before he drops it and lets the collar hit the seat with a thud. 

You breathe out a sigh of relief and shift slightly. You were laying across him with your feet on the passengers seat and your legs awkwardly bent, but you didn't care. He wasn't going to turn you into a brainless slave. But now, you had to pretend like you loved him. How the hell you were going to pull that off, you didn't know.

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." He breathes out as he moves you with surprising ease to a more comfortable position. You help move yourself and end up straddling his waist with his arms wrapped around you.

"It's fine, Ajax. I'm fine, okay?" You assure him, placing a hand on his face. He looks at you and sighs softly.

"I love you." You tell him, closing your eyes and resting your forehead against his with a quiet sigh.

"I love you too." He replies and leans closer. You open your eyes and place both hands on either side of his face. He was going to kiss you...

You quickly think of a distraction and concentrate on your hands. His lips part as green mist swirls around him and slowly fixes his burnt nerves again, starting with his face and working its way down his body. He pulls you closer until you're fully pressed to him. It makes it easier to heal him, but also causes your face to flush red. He was a lot more muscular than you thought, and it didn't help that you were sitting in his lap like this.

"I've almost forgotten what it feels like to... feel. You feel good, you know that?" He mumbles as he blinks a few times. He looks as though he's dazed. It was far better than him being angry.

He stares you directly in the eyes for a few seconds with an odd mix of drowsiness and awe written on his face. It looked as though he was drunk on your touch with no intentions of becoming sober. 

He leans in and kisses you softly on the lips suddenly, causing you to freeze and nearly break your concentration. After a few seconds, you realize he's going to become concerned if you don't kiss back. 

Ever so carefully, you begin to return the favor. He seems to relax when you did. You weren't gonna lie, he was a pretty good kisser. And fuck, he tasted good. You didn't have to pretend to enjoy the kiss at all. Still, you couldn't help but feel guilty for enjoying this so much. What would Wade say if he found out this happened?

You both pulled back for air, gasping and panting slightly from the breathtaking experience. You had stopped healing him halfway through the kiss, leaving him fully in control and not in a daze anymore. His eyes seemed darker than normal and watched you with an intense hungry expression that made you painfully aware of your own heartbeat pounding through you.

You lean in and initiate the second kiss softly, picking up where you left off. He didn't seem to mind and let his hands move to your hips. They slid up your skirt and brushed your bare skin, causing sparks to dance through you. What the hell was he doing to you? This shouldn't feel good. This should be the worst thing you've ever done.

"I love you so fucking much." He breathes out when you pull away. You grin and rest your forehead against his with your hands on his shoulders. Everything felt amazing right now, and you almost forgot the guilt that ate away at you inside.

"I lo-" you were suddenly cut off by something cold wrapping around your neck like a vice. Something cold crept up your neck and into your mouth, making it hard to breathe.

"Goodnight, princess." He whispers with a smirk as everything suddenly glows bright blue before abruptly turning to darkness.

\---

"Wade-" The man was abruptly cut off by the sound of things being thrown and smashed.

"Get the guns." The masked man suddenly whispers. 

"How ma-"

"All of them!" He cuts him off as he throws things onto the floor in an attempt to grab as much ammo and guns as possible. The normal looking man who stood in the doorway watched the red spandex superhero for a few seconds before setting off to look through the house.

"Wade is crazy..." He mumbled, yanking a handgun off from underneath a bed. Why it was there, he didn't know.

As soon as everything was packed up, the red suited man set off on a rescue/revenge mission for his girlfriend and arch nemesis. 

Meanwhile, you were fast asleep. "Were" being the key word, since you had just awoken.

"What the..." You muttered, tugging your wrists only to find that they were bound. Were you on a hospital gurney? 

You struggled a bit and grew even more confused when you realized you couldn't use your mist. It was as if something was blocking you from summoning it. What the hell was going on?

"Welcome back, love. How do you feel?" A familiar voice says to you, slowly stepping out of the shadows. Your confusion turns to fear as Ajax slowly steps out of the shadows, a grin on his face.

"Fine." You whisper, trying to move away from him. You ended up just pressing yourself to the white gurney as much as possible.

"Ah, your powers aren't working. You know, I had this collar made just for you. With the flick of a switch, I can have you reverted into a brainless slave." He comments casually, dragging a few fingertips along some exposed skin as he trails to your neck.

"Of course, there would be no fun in that. No, I like to keep my pets declawed, not brain dead. What would be the point of having you so willing to do what I ask if it's not really your choice?" His hand kept going up until it rested on the heavy collar. Your blood was pounding in your veins as you struggled to stay calm.

"Ah, but you had a choice earlier. You know, for a second there, I almost thought you cared." He says, an unreadable expression crossing his face. 

"What, cat got your tongue? Or did I leave you speechless?" He mocks with a smirk. What the hell should you say to something like that?

"Are you going to kill me?" You ask him with wide eyes, fear evident in your voice.

"No. We have a guest to greet, and I'd hate to be late. C'mon, lighten up! It's Wade who's on the way. You know, your friend-"

"He's not my friend. Not anymore. And even if he was, I don't think it'd last. Once he finds out I'm back on the dark side, he'll have to kill me." Sighing, you close your eyes. You were right, in a way. You had a choice. This was it, apparently.

"Suddenly wishing you didn't willingly kiss me?" He asks in a spiteful tone. Your eyes open and slowly look at the man who stood by your bedside.

"No. Wade will hate me for it, but I don't wish it never happened." You tell him quietly, trying to keep a neutral expression.

He stays quiet for a few seconds, processing your words. 

"Can we..?" He trails off, leaning closer to you. His eyes flick down to your lips before going back up to your eyes. He looked so hopeful, so innocent. So unlike the cruel and sarcastic man you had seen too often.

You exhale quietly and lean a bit closer to him. You couldn't help it. He was just too... Dear God, you were going to burn in Hell for this.

You go breathless as his lips connect with yours, sending sparks through your body. Oh Jesus Christ, you almost forgot how good he was at...

Your mind goes blank as soon as his hands begin to wander your body, pressing into every dip and curve with calloused hands that seemed to set sparks off wherever they went.

"Someone's eager." He murmurs in a dark tone, pulling back only enough to stare you directly in the eyes. His were dilated, which most likely reflected yours.

He leaned in until his entire body was over yours, with his knees on either side of your waist and his hands next to your head. He seemed to hover over you, watching your every move like a predator. And you were the trapped and helpless prey. The very thought of it sent shivers down your spine and caused you to look away.

"Don't. I like the way you look at me, with such wide and lovely eyes." He says in a low tone, gripping your chin and forcing you to look at him.

"I know what I do to you. ...Do you know what you do to me? Every time you look at me with those beautiful eyes, I have to stop myself from..." He trails off, sighing before continuing.

"I love you, and I'm never going to stop unless I'm dead." He promises you with a serious expression. All the air in your lungs seemed to be stuck as you struggled to process his words.

Just as you manage to find something to say, he's kissing you ever so softly. It was with such care that you gasped and froze, feeling him smile against your lips. To your surprise, you found yourself melting into the kiss and enjoying the sensation of his lips on yours.

"Sir?" A knock sounded at the door, making you both freeze. After a few seconds, Ajax moved away. You thought he would stand up and get the door, but to your surprise, he began to press feather light kisses to your neck. You gasped and bit your lip as the knocking continued.

With an annoyed sigh, he stands up and throws open the door. It hit the wall with a loud smash. You and the person in the hall jumped and flinched away from Ajax.

"Sir, Wade is almost here and he's bringing his... Allies." The man says before running off. Ajax sighs and closes the door behind him.

"Well, looks like our favorite psychopath is on the way. I'll deal with him." He says in a slightly annoyed tone as he grabs more than enough weapons to take down an entire army. 

"What about me?" You ask in a small voice. He turns to you with a slightly surprised expression.

"I love you and I don't want you getting hurt. But... I need you." He adds, trailing a hand down to one of the restraints. You wait patiently as he unties them all, leaving you free to get up and move around. You forgot that you were still dressed like a hooker.

He helps you up and keeps a firm grip on your wrist after you stand up.

"I've got a plan, love. Don't worry." He says quietly after he sees your worried expression. You place both hands on either side of his face.

"Don't. I don't wanna think about that right now. Can we just... Think about something else?" You ask him quietly. He nods and steps back a bit, watching you with an unreadable expression on his face. You hands fall to your side as you wait for something to happen.

The room is quiet as you just stand and watch him for a bit. The heels were starting to hurt your feet a bit and the dress was too revealing, but you didn't care at the moment. Right now, it was just you and him.

"I-We should go." He says, holding out a hand to you.

You take it and pull him in for a hug. This might be the last one you get, so you try and make it last.

"It's gonna be alright. I promise." He says in a soothing voice as his arms come to wrap around you. His embrace seemed to bring you comfort, though you know it shouldn't.

A click sounds through the air as the sensation of cold liquid invades your lungs. You start to gasp and fall, right before someone catches you.

The collar. 

You watch everything go dark as you struggle to catch your breath. Your heart pounding in your ears is the last thing you hear around you. It's cold everywhere, but you have a feeling that it has nothing to do with the collar around your neck.


	4. UPDATE

Hello everyone! This is an important update/announcement on this story. 

So a lot of people have been requesting Lemon with Ajax. I wasn't initially planning to have a lemon (or smut) scene in the story, HOWEVER, I am planning on writing a separate series of Ajax X Reader shorts and requests. 

The question I have is, should I put a lemon scene in this story too while also writing a separate series? Comment below and tell me what you think! 

Also, comment some suggestions for the separate series too! Yes, lemon is accepted for the other series.

There's also an update coming soon for this story, but I won't be able to get it completely done without knowing your guys thoughts. So comment away!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! I'll be posting the next chapter soon, so keep an eye out for it. Until then, I'm always open for requests or suggestions!


End file.
